There is known in the art a medicine dispensing device configured to arrange cassettes containing a plurality of ampoules in a device body in a matrix arrangement and to collect ampoules for four prescriptions together by means of four ampoule storing chambers provided in an ampoule collection section and then to dispense the same to a medicine collecting container (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-117708